


To Where We Are

by wantonwasting



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantonwasting/pseuds/wantonwasting
Summary: Request: Mink gets jealous about girls hitting on Koujaku. Points for possessiveness





	To Where We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I’ve never written Mink before but *rolls up sleeves* I hope I can do him justice. Also, I really like the idea that after Aoba gets with someone else, Koujaku goes with Mink back to his hometown a la the MinKou King, monsieurpaprika’s, awesome headcanons and art.

Koujaku stepped inside the small, quiet shop, accompanied by the sound of a small bell. The sight of wide tables and wooden shelves laden with products stretched out before him, and as he breathed in the perfume scent of hair care products, he felt a sense of relief. The autumns were windy and dry here, unlike Midorijima, and Koujaku had come to the sad realisation that his hair had become coarse and dry as a consequence.

”Can I help you?” The pretty older lady behind the counter said. 

”Ah.” Koujaku paused to draw breath. his English still was not great, but there was no help for it. “I am look for hair conditioning treatment?”

”Over here.” The lady said, jumping down from her high stool and directing him to one side of the shop. 

”Thank you.” Koujaku said. 

”Do you need help with them?”

”No, it’s fine.” Koujaku said. Since Mink had a stack of old newspapers at the house, predominately used for kindling for the fire, Koujaku had used them for practice in reading. With Beni’s help, he was pretty sure that he could understand anything written on the bottles. 

The lady smiled and returned to place behind the counter. Koujaku browsed the conditioners, eyes scanning for “deep revitalising” and “lustre” amongst the taglines beneath the brand names. They were all completely different to the ones he had been familiar with back home, but having worked as long as he had with hair, he knew that there was very little difference from brand to brand as long as it was the right one for his hair type and treatment needs.

The bell on the door chimed, and he glanced up to see a group of young women, probably in their early twenties, come into the shop. They greeted the lady behind the counter with familiarity, and moved to the other side of the shop. Koujaku returned his attention to the conditioners before him, but his mind plucked out any English words he recognised from their conversation. Their banal chit chat was of the same kind as the young women in Midorijima, but even so, he felt an odd sense of pride that he could understand over half of what was said.

Finally selecting a conditioning treatment, Koujaku moved up to the counter. 

”Did you find everything you needed?” The lady asked, putting the conditioner into a paper bag.

”Yes.” Koujaku said.

”Oh, hello there.” One of the girls said.

Realising she had been speaking to him, Koujaku turned around. “Hello.”

”Are you new to the area? I haven’t seen you around before.” She asked, and Koujaku noticed the pretty yellow ribbons threaded into her dark hair.

Remembering what Mink had said about the area and their reluctance to welcome strangers, Koujaku put on a bright smile and answered honestly. “Ah, yes. I have only moved here a short time ago.”

”Where are you from?” Another girl, her face dusted with freckles, asked.

”Japan.” Koujaku said, having learnt in a previous encounter that it was a better answer than Midorijima.

”Wow, that is far away.” Freckles said.

”Did you move here with your girlfriend?” The third girl asked, the blush on her cheeks emphasising her blue eyes.

Koujaku shook his head. “No.” He said. 

”Well, in that case, we could show you around?” Ribbons asked.

”Thank you for the offering but that’s okay.” Koujaku said. “I’m actually staying with-“

”Oh goodness, what have you done to your hands?” Blush asked, grabbing one of his hands. “So many scars!”

”Ah, yeah, well-“

”That’s no good! You know you can put something on them to make them disappear, right?”

At a loss, Koujaku just looked at her. He could make out most of the words she said, but at the speed she was speaking, could not fathom them into a coherent sentence to reply.

”I think that this stuff is good!” Ribbons said, holding up a yellow tube. “and they have a tester!”

”Do you want to try it?” Blush asked.

”…yes?” Koujaku hazarded.

The girl beamed, and squeezed some of the lotion onto his hands. It was cold, but not unpleasantly so, and the smell of some unfamiliar flower wafted up from the pink-grey lotion. As he moved to rub it in, Blush held up her hand.

”Let me, it’ll be easier.”

”I-“

”Boss, you’re gonna be late.” Beni said, the familiar sound of his voice and language almost like an island in the sea of confusion. “It’s already half past.”

”I know.” Koujaku replied, half under his breath.

”Is that your bird?” Freckles asked, noticing Beni as he spoke.

”Oh my god, he’s so cute!” Ribbons cooed. “Hey little guy, what’s your name?”

”His name is Beni.” Koujaku said. Thank god, something he could understand.

”And what’s your name?”

”-Oi, Red, are you still in here?” A familiar deep voice cut over the sound of the doorbell.

”Mink.” Koujaku said, hoping he didn’t sound as relieved as he felt. 

”What is going on here?” Mink’s tone was cold enough to freeze the mountains as he stood, arms crossed, gazing down at the tangle of girls around Koujaku with steely eyes. 

As Koujaku looked up at Mink’s stony countenance, Koujaku was suddenly reminded that Blush was still working the lotion into his hand. He forced his usual, easy-going smile despite the feeling that the blood was draining from his face. 

”Ah you know, just getting familiar with the locals.”

Mink grabbed his arm and yanked it out of Blush’s hands. 

”Hey!” Koujaku cried, indignant.

”What’s your problem, mister?” Blush asked, scowling up at Mink.

”Have you paid for that?” Mink said, glancing at the bag on the counter.

”I was getting there.”

Mink turned to lady. “How much?”

She told him the total and he handed her the money. Koujaku just managed to grab the bag the lady held it out to him as Mink practically dragged him from the store. Mink led them across the road and through an alleyway. 

“Hey, let go.” Koujaku said, struggling to pull his wrist free from the other man’s vicelike grip. “Let go, I said!”

Much to his surprise, Mink did as he was asked. Koujaku pitched over backwards and landed heavily on his ass on the gravel. If Mink had cracked a smile Koujaku would have punched it off his face, but all did was stand there, watching in silence. Muttering to himself, Koujaku picked himself up and dusted himself off, and shot Mink a glare.

“What the fuck was that all about?”

“You tell me.” Mink said, his intense golden eyes now fixed on Koujaku’s face.

“Hah?” 

“That scene in there.”

“They were just trying to be friendly.” Koujaku said. There was no way he was going to admit he felt out of his depth; his manly pride had taken enough of a bruising already.

“If you came here to mess around with women, then go home.” Mink said.

“Are you serious?” Koujaku asked. “You know that’s not why I came.”

Mink grabbed his collar and pushed him back against the wall. “Then why did you come?”

“You know why.” Koujaku said. He was pretty much certain that all the blood that had drained from his face minutes before had rushed back in full force; he could practically feel the heat radiating from his cheeks. Unable to meet Mink’s eyes now, he instead focused on that small hollow in his throat and softly added, “I only came b-because you wanted me to.”

The next thing he was aware of was Mink’s hot mouth eclipsing his with enough passion to steal his breath away. Mink’s tongue pressed into his mouth, and he dominated the kiss in way that made Koujaku light headed before he pulled away.

As Koujaku struggled to draw breath, Mink refocused his attention on Koujaku’s neck, kissing and sucking at the sensitive skin there. Familiarity guided him to those placed where Koujaku felt it the most; as warmth began to pool in his stomach and downwards, Koujaku felt literally weak at the knees. It was only Mink’s tight grip on his shoulder that kept him upright at all.

“Ah, bastard, you’re going to leave marks, h-!”

“Then maybe people won’t try to get as ‘familiar’ with you.” Mink murmured, lips still pressed to Koujaku’s throat. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Koujaku whispered, more to himself since he knew better than to expect a reply. He bit his lip to quell a moan when Mink moved up to suck on his earlobe. Shiiiiit. He was getting too into it, but there was absolutely no way he was fucking in an alleyway on a brisk autumn afternoon.

As a truck clattered past the entrance of the alley, Koujaku took his chance to push Mink away.

”Not here.” Was all he said, all he could really manage to say.

The corners of Mink’s mouth lifted in amusement, his eyes glinting. “Let’s go home then.”

The walk home passed in a distracted blur. The instant Mink closed the front door, he pushed Koujaku against it and kissed him again, as hard as he had in the alley. Prepared this time, Koujaku responded in kind. He dropped the paper bag to the floor, hardly caring that the heavy plastic bottle bounced across his foot; his hand, now free, came up to thread into Mink’s divinely soft hair. 

They got as far as the lounge room. Koujaku was laid out on his back on the rug before the fireplace, stifling his moans with the back of his hand as Mink worked his erection through his trousers. Mink kissed and sucked down Koujaku’s chest, largely ignoring the black ropy lines of his tattoos in favour of leaving marks on his autumn-pale skin. A few moments later and all the fabric that separated their bodies were gone too, thrown messily about the otherwise neat room in their desire. Mink pulled Koujaku up onto his lap as he prepared him with the ointment and deft fingers. Koujaku dug his fingers into the supple of Mink’s broad back, feeling the ripples of his muscles as he shifted the movements of his arms. Koujaku could not help but to rock himself forward so that their dicks rubbed against each other, and as he rested his head in the crook of Mink’s neck, he was reward by the rush of the other man’s heavy breathing over his ear. It still thrilled him to see Mink’s composure crack and crumble away; he doubted he could ever tire of being so deeply, so desperately, desired.

Mink slammed him back down to the floor, rough enough to shake the breath from his lungs, and pushed his thick cock into Koujaku’s ass. Prepared enough that it did not hurt, the still-strange discomfort melted away in seconds as Mink began to thrust in earnest. Koujaku did not even bother to silence the moans spilling from his mouth now. In the ember light of the banked fire, Mink’s eyes almost seemed to glow. It confirmed, again, his oft-repeated thought that that particular shade of gold was the most beautiful colour he would ever see. 

Enveloped in the heady scent of wood and cinnamon, Koujaku pulled Mink down into an open-mouthed kiss. He grazed his teeth along Mink’s soft lips, hard enough to draw a vocal moan in the place of one of the stoic man’s usual soft grunts. Mink retaliated by moving to once again suck on the sensitive places of Koujaku’s neck, even as he squeezed Koujaku’s cock down and up its length. He pressed his thumb into the sensitive head as he thrust in deeper than before. Koujaku was sure he would tear his own throat with cries but he hardly cared, not when he could hear echoes of his own pleasure rumbling up from Mink’s broad chest.

Feeling his climax building below his stomach, Koujaku ran his fingers through Mink’s hair. Mink took his hand in his own and gripped it tightly as his thrusts became erratic. He came with a low groan, and the look on his face at that moment was enough to send Koujaku over the edge too.

Mink pulled out and collapsed on top of him. Koujaku buried his face in the sweat-dampened hair on Mink’s neck, exhausted in afterglow. Mink pulled back and kissed the scar across Koujaku’s nose with surprising tenderness, and sat up. Disgruntled at being deprived of his warmth as the sweat on his body began to cool, Koujaku sat up against the coffee table. He pulled one of the blankets off the couch and wrapped it around himself. Mink watched him, eyes crinkling in amusement, and he opened the fireplace to stoke the embers once more into a roaring flame.

As he sat back, Koujaku offered him a side of the blanket. For a moment, he was certain Mink would refuse, but instead he accepted and tugged it over his shoulder, his other arm slipping around Koujaku’s waist to pull him closer.

They sat in silence, watching the flames devouring the dry red wood. Mink reached for his pipe from the table and lit it. The fragrant smell of his tobacco cut through the wisps of wood smoke like light through midday clouds; and that was very like Mink, Koujaku thought. Koujaku rested his head on Mink’s shoulder. It was times like this when Koujaku felt the most conflicted; he was happy but lonely, grateful but guilty. Despite the silence outside, he sometimes wondered why his heart could not find peace.

”…I know I should have said this before, but thanks for wanting me to come with you.” Koujaku said, his murmur barely audible above the crackle of the fire. “Sorry if I’ve caused you trouble.”

Mink turned his face to look at Koujaku, his profile warmed in the ruddy light. 

”You are an idiot, Koujaku.” Mink said, exhaling the smoke from his pipe. “But I’m glad you’re my idiot.” 

Hiding a smile as those words burned back the insecurities that lived inside his chest, Koujaku glanced up at Mink with a frown instead.

”So, when do I get to have my scissors back?” Koujaku asked.

”You don’t need them.”

“I do need them! Do you know how bad my split ends are getting?”

“Your hair is fine the way it is.”

“No, your hair is fine.” Koujaku said, running his fingers through Mink’s hair as he spoke. “Seriously though, what do you use on it?”

”The conditioner in the brown jar in the bathroom.” Mink said.

”Did you make it?”

”Yes.” Mink said. He exhaled another cloud of smoke. “You can use it, if you want.”

”Really?” Koujaku asked, brightening as he reached for the packet of cigarettes on the table. “I might just do that.”


End file.
